I Like You, Too
by FancyToaster
Summary: Wally's daughter, Paige, saves her best friend. So why can't she stop thinking about him? One shot! OCXOC


**Hey hey people! I don't own KND but I wish I did. This is my one shot to make up for my slight disappearence. Sorry for the wait!**

Paige sat in the treehouse thinking about her performance in the last misssion. It sucked. She wasn't focused. She was staring at that boy for most of the mission. She sighed. That same boy walked up to her and sat next to her. "You okay, Paige? You seemed pretty spaced out."

"I'm fine, Ryan. I'm just...thinkin'" Ryan let out a sarcastic gasped.

"Paige Beetles...thinking? How rare!" She laughed.

"Shut up! My grades been improving, you know!" He laughed with her.

"Spell your name then, Beetles." She had to now. He was challenging her. She smiled.

"P-A-G-E! Drilovsky!" She still thought about her performance. She risked her life to save a boy. A stupid boy. A cute stupid who was supposed to distract the bad guy, not her.

How could she risk her life for his? She was probably thinking about the quarter he owed her. She didn't care. She purposely pushed him out of the way of the car. She would have gotten hit if numbuh 98 didn't blow up the track. She started shaking. "Paige...Paige!"

"What Ryan?"

"You spelled it wrong. P-A-I-G-E."

"Whatever. Aren't you supposed to be at home?"

"Calm down, Princess. I can't leave my best friend here without checking on her after she 'saved' my life. It'd be just stupid."

"I'm just thinking 'bout it. My mom would probably say that I did the right thing and my dad might kill you and my brother woulkd sing thaty stupid song. My dad gave me somethin' to see if I was sick but I don't think it's workin'."

"Maybe your not sick?"

"I have to be to save a stupid cruddy boy!"

"I thought I was stupid, not cruddy." She laughed.

"You're both. Stupid and cruddy. My stupidly cruddy best friend." He laughed with her.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"What'll numbuh 56, 98 and 61 say?"

"Screw them! We own today, what do you say, Beetles?"

"Let's go, Drilovsky!" She started tugging on him and pulled him out of the tree house.

They ran down the street yelling out random things.

"Imma snowball runnin'" Paige yelled having the thought out of her mind for the moment.

"Won't you melt, it's spring?" She layed in the grass and pulled him down with her.

"At least I'll melt under the pretty blue sky and bright sun."

"You're still dead." They laughed. _What is it with this boy? Is he trying to make me like him or what? _Paige thought.

"I'll fight to stay alive though!"

"You lost to the sun. Now I want some ice cream. Wanna go?"

"Yeah."

They ran over to the ice cream parlor Paige loved so much.

"Hey, Paige and Ryan. What can I get for you today?"

"Two strawberries, right, Paige?" Ryan asked.

"You know me so well!" Paige said. Ryan scratched the back of his head. They ate there ice cream occasionally giggling at each other. The lady at the register looked over at them and smiled.

"Young love." she said quietly. They got up to leave and Ryan had somehow managed to get his hand in hers. She didn't protest but blushed a bit. They talked about how her dad hated his mom. She started thinking about the mission again. She faced it. She liked him. She rolled her gray eyes at the thought. The two had walked back the treehouse.

"Hey Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if you saw someone who took your breath away everyday?"

"Well I think I'd die." She giggled. She looked down and they were still holding hands.

"But what if that person didn't want you to die?"

"Then I won't 'cause then the person would be sad and her gray eyes-"

"Gray eyes?" Paige blushed. She was the only one on the team with gray eyes. He started checking her face out.

"Yeah, a girl I like has gray eyes. She also has blonde hair and I go over her house everyday. Her dad calls her Princess, and he doesn't like me coming over because I like her and he knows it. This girl is amazing and I risk a lot of things for her. My mom says that she looks like my dad's best friend. My dad agrees. I think she's amazingly wonderful even though she can't spell her name." Paige smiled at him.

"Well a guy I like has reddish hair and big brown eyes. His mom is kinda bitchy but we all know that, including his dad. His dad thinks I'm sweet and the guy has a twin sister. Her name is Kate. She's our sector leader and the best spy there is. The guy is amazingly sweet and I'm counting today as a date. Whether he likes it or not." Paige said back. He gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"I like you, too." she said blushing.


End file.
